Marcelo Costa De Andrade
Background De Andrade, born and raised in Rio de Janeiro, was beaten regularly and sexually abused at the age of 10. At 14, he began to prostitute himself, at 17 he tried to rape his younger brother and at 26 he began a long lasting relationship with an older ma In April 1991, by now deserted by his older lover. Marcelo began his killing spree, which lasted 9 months and claimed 14 lives, two of whose blood he drank. Marcelo didn't claim to be a vampire, but instead insisted the reason he drank his victims blood was in order 'to become as beautiful as them'. Victims Andrade killed many children, including Odair Dos Santos. Andrade met Santos at a bus stop and invited Odair to come to his house so his aunt could give him money. Odair agreed and of course, this plan wasn't to be. Andrade took Santos to an abandoned football field, where he raped and strangled him to death. After killing him, he went home and convinced his mother to give him a machete. He then returned to the field and decapitated Odairs' body with it. * Unspecified Date, Unnamed Boy (strangled with his own t-shirt and had his teeth removed post-mortem) 1991 * June, Odair Jose` Munis dos Santos, 11 (raped, manually strangled, decapitated and dismembered post-mortem with a machete) * December 16, Ivan and Altair Medeiros de Abreu; ** Ivan Medeiros de Abreu, 7 (raped and strangled with his own T-shirt) ** Altair Medeiros de Abreu, 10 (attempted, but survived; was non-fatally bludgeoned with a rock and raped repeatedly) Ivan and Altair In Niteroi, Rio de Janerio on December 14, 1991, a fisherman found a body of a child in a sewer near the neighbourhood of Manhila. Carlos Augusto Ponce Leon, first officer on site, stated the child was found with no documents, brown hair that was thin and with his hands tucked into his wet shorts. It was found that there were internal bruises on the child's neck, that is, he was choked. His anus was broken, the child defecated because he had no control. He had been sexually assaulted. - Carlos Augusto Ponce Leon Two days prior, on December 12, two young brothers, Altair, 10 and Ivan, 6, were walking through the streets of Niteroi when a man approached them. The man offered them money in exchange for them to help him light candles for Sao Jorge on the beach. Thinking it would be great to give that money to their mother, the boys both accepted in an instance. After travelling by bus and on approach to the Barreto Viaduct, the man tried to kiss Altair but instead Altair tried to run away. This was when the man became angry and began to rape and strangle Ivan in front of him. Altair ended up spending the night with the man and fortunately made his escape the next morning. Returning home, Altair, in fear of being beaten, withheld the information about his brother, saying he had lost him instead. However, within a few days, his sister had drawn the information from Altair, The family went to the police, this is when it was discovered that the boy in the sewer pipe was in-fact, Ivan. Modus Operandi Before attacking, Andrade would stalk some of his victims because they reminded him of himself as a child. His victims were boys aged 6-13, because he stated that young boys were beautiful and had soft skin. He would then lure the boys to non-populated areas, such as beaches, hills or sewer tunnels. There, he would rape and strangle them, mostly with their own t-shirts. Alternatively, he would smash their heads with rocks to drink their blood, thinking he would become beautiful, like them. After killing them, he would take their clothing as trophies and sometimes engage in acts of cannibalism and necrophilia. Institutionalisation Police found the machete in Andrade house and he confessed to raping and murdering other children. At the time of his arrest, Andrade was diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder, schizophrenia, a low IQ and psychopathic tendencies along with other severe mental illnesses. He was declared not guilty by reason of insanity and is currently being held at the Henrique Roxo Psychiatric Hospital.